The Cat that Adopted Sesshomaru
by GardevoirLove4ever
Summary: One day while traveling, Rin is saved by a strange cat. But is this cat really what she appears? Or could she be a cat demon with psychic powers who loves messing with a certain dog demon?
1. Chapter 1

**_So I decide to renew this story because I sort of disliked "Tsuki"s old name, and there were quite a few errors._**

* * *

><p>Normal Text<p>

"Some one talking"

_-Someone's Thoughts-_

**_~Telepathy~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a cool fall morning as Rin walked through the woods just to clear her head. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un were in a clearing a few moments away so she knew she'd be alright, but a twig snapping behind her and a rattling sound made her freeze dead in her tracks. She looked down to see a rattle snake mere inches from her feet; one wrong move and she'd be full of venom faster than you could say 'I've been bitten'. She just stood there completely still, but little did she know someone was watching very close by. A pair of eyes was looking down from a tree branch just over head. With a leap and a flash of black the rattle snake was dead and a cat was standing beside it.

"You saved me." Rin stated with a half dumbfounded, half awestruck gleam in her eyes. The she-cat looked at her with a seemingly emotionless gaze. It had black fur, a silver left ear and tail tip, a light brown right ear, a light pale yellow crescent-shaped mark on her forehead, and her eyes were two different colors; piercing ice blue, and light violet. She gave Rin a sideways glance before coming up to her and rubbing up against her leg

with a content purr. Rin gently scooped the small cat into her arms and carried her back to where their little group was resting.

"Lord Sesshomaru I-" She started only to have Jaken interrupt her.

"Girl, why have you brought _that_ here?" the toad-like imp demanded.

"W-well she saved me. From a rattle snake." Rin answered, setting the multi-colored feline down on the ground.

She stared at Sesshomaru for a brief moment before twitching her ear and staring of in the distance. -_A human girl,_ _an imp, a dragon, and a demon lord. Not very common- _she thought.

"Can I keep her?" Rin urged with a begging look in her shimmering brown eyes.

"If she stays out of my way." Sesshomaru stated but his amber eyes were fixed on the cat that took no particular interest in him, though he could tell she knew he was a _dog_ demon.

"Filthy creature." Jaken muttered, eyeing the cat wearily.

"I'll call her…" Rin thought out loud to no one.

_**~Tsuki~**_

the cat called in a telepathic manner to only Rin.

"Tsuki." Rin decided.

"What kind of name is that?" Jaken laughed.

"I don't know. It just came to me I guess." Rin shrugged, stroking 'Tsuki' gently.

_-Sesshomaru and company. Party of five-_ Tsuki laughed to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Tsuki POV)**

Of all the things I'd seen in my years, (and that's like over a hundred) I never thought I'd see a great demon lord traveling with a little human girl. Then again I'd lived with humans almost all of my life. Hell, my purpose as a demon was to live with humans 'til they died and use my psychic ability to lead them to the afterlife. Looks like Rin was my next "owner". Normally I lived with elders, but I wasn't an idiot; protection and a warm place to sleep. Anyway, I was sitting on the saddle of Sesshomaru's dragon horse thing in front of Rin.

Sesshomaru and Jaken were walking. Rin looked hungry, though I could tell she didn't want to be a bother. So I leaped off the saddle and ran into the woods.

"I guess she doesn't want to stay anymore." I heard Rin say sadly. But sure enough, I came running back while they were still walking with a stem full of blueberries in my mouth.

"Oh, wow." Rin murmured gratefully as I hopped onto her lap purring happily. "Thank you Tsuki." The young girl smiled. I set the blueberries in her hand and looked over to Sesshomaru. He was looking at me too, and I caught the smallest hint of surprise in his eyes. I could pull my weight. If I kept Rin from needing to rest more, they could travel faster to wherever they needed to be.

_Smart Cat. _I heard Sesshomaru's thoughts. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my abilities. Telepathy, mind-reading, telekinesis, and memory-reading, but I could only read someone's memory when they were sleeping. Suddenly I smelled a new scent; half demon.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru muttered at an almost inaudible volume. Inuyasha; I heard the name before. There were five other scents mixed in with Inuyasha's; three humans, and fox demon, and a cat demon.

"Is there going to be a confrontation?" Rin whispered to Jaken.

"Knowing my lord… yes." The toady imp answered. Carefully, I climbed up on one of Ah-Un's heads, trying not to annoy the dragon demon.

I could just barely make out the six figures on the horizon line. My tail twitched excitedly at the thought of a battle. I hadn't seen any good fights in what felt like forever.

"I thought I smelled jackass." A dog-eared demon snarled; Inuyasha, I guessed. I eyed their little travel group with curiosity, reading their minds for information as I did so. Miroku, a monk. Sango, a demon slayer. Shippo, a young fox demon kit. Kirara, a twin-tailed cat demon. And finally there was Kagome, a priestess; though she was not from this era.

"First humans, now cats. How soft are you?" InuYasha laughed. What did he say? Forgetting I was on Ah-Un's head, I leaped off with a push and landed close to InuYasha with claws unsheathed, and I let out a threatening hiss. He stared at me, surprised that I was so vicious despite the fact that he was more than twice my size.

"Tsuki, come back here." Rin urged, worried for me. I looked back over to her, and then gave Inuyasha a cold glare before padding gracefully back over to Rin.

"I have no time to waste on _you_. Move." Sesshomaru ordered to his half brother.

"Make. Me." Inuyasha challenged through clenched teeth, his hand resting on his sword handle, waiting to or for an attack.

"Oi, twin-tail." I called in cat to Kirara. She looked at me with a sideways glance.

"What?" She asked.

"What's they history on these two." I wondered gesturing toward InuYasha and Sesshomaru; remember I could only read memory when that person was asleep.

"Oh, well, I'm not entirely sure but Sesshomaru hates InuYasha because he's half demon, and InuYasha wants to prove to Sesshomaru that he just as strong -or stronger- than him." Kirara explained.

"Thanks. I'm Tsuki by the way." I introduced.

"I'm K-" She started.

"I know. I'm a psychic." I interrupted.

"Something tells me they don't know that." She smiled, 'they' being Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un.

"They don't. To them I just a smart cat." I chuckled lightly, but that's when InuYasha and Sesshomaru finally broke out into a fight.

"We might be here for a while." Kirara sighed inwardly, resting her two tails on her paws. I grinned and curled up comfortably in

Rin's lap. Dogs; what are you gonna do about them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Tsuki POV)**

Eventually Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's little battle was over and we were on the road again. It had ended with a tie, and Kirara had told me that's what normally happened when those two fought. I was taking a light rest on Rin's lap, Rin was sitting on Ah-Un's back, Jaken was leading Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru was a few feet ahead of us deep in thought. It's hard to believe a demon lord couldn't defeat a half demon, but I could sense Inuyasha's strength; he definitely wasn't weak.

"We're stopping here." Sesshomaru announced suddenly. We'd reached a field with few trees, millions of flowers, and a stream nearby. I sat up and leaped down to the ground, stretching my limbs quickly before padding up to a tree and climbing up to the lowest branch. Rin ran off for a brief moment to get fire wood, and came back with arms full of branches of all sizes. She set them down on a spot on the ground with barely any grass, and then went off to pick flowers. Jaken then used his Staff of Two Heads to light the branches into a fire.

Sesshomaru sat up against the tree I was in, and Ah-Un curled up a few feet away and fell asleep. As comfortable as I was in the tree I felt like testing the dog demon below me. I jumped down from my perch and laid down on his fluffy thing. Jaken was staring at me; I couldn't tell if he was surprised I was laying on it or if it was because Sesshomaru wasn't even reacting much beside looking down at me… or both. Yeah I'd go with both. That's when I decided I kinda rub it in a little. I let out a loud purr and rolled over on my other side so that I was facing the demon

lord. Damn this fluffy was comfortable. Then Rin came back with three fish.

"I caught some fish, Lord Sesshomaru." The young girl smiled. I got up quickly at the smell of them and waited for Rin to start cooking them before sitting in her lap and waiting for her to let me have some. When they were done cooking, she gave one to Jaken, one to Sesshomaru, and the last for her; though she gave me a small chunk of the meat to me which I gladly licked up contently.

"What's wrong Milord?" Rin asked when she noticed Sesshomaru hadn't even touched the fish she'd caught.

"Not hungry." He muttered simply. Now that gave me an idea. I stood up and walked over to the fish Rin had given to the demon lord, and I started eating it, purring to rub in how good it was. Surprisingly- to everyone but me- Sesshomaru did nothing to stop me. He said he wasn't hungry; why would he do anything? I didn't eat all of it. I just took a few small bites of it then went back to Rin; tail held high.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Tsuki POV)**

The others were already asleep and the moon was high in the middle of the sky. Rin was curled up against Ah-Un, Jaken was against a tree, and Sesshomaru was on the

opposite side. Suddenly, a movement caught my attention; a light blueish- silver dragon-like creature skimmed across the sky. It was carrying a soul. Like I'd mentioned early it was my duty as a demon to lead the souls of deceased humans to the afterlife, so I couldn't help but follow the skimmer. It didn't even notice me. I guess a black cat in a forest at night wasn't that much of a sore thumb. A scent hit my nose as I followed the skimmer deeper into the woods; priestess. Now why in hell would a priestess be alone in the woods in the middle of the night? The skimmer went straight up to the priestess and the soul it was carrying was actually absorbed into the priestess; not normal.

"The others will hopefully return soon." She muttered to herself sitting weakly against a large boulder. Poor thing…

"Mrrow." I mewed out. She looked over to me slightly surprised, only to relax when she realized what I was.

"You're a cute little thing." She smiled, reaching her hand out to stroke my head; I had to meet her most of the way, since she was at such a lost of strength. I looked at her hesitantly before another soul collector came with a new soul. I stared at it, awestruck before it was absorbed into the priestess, which_ healed_ her.

**~What the hell happened to you?~ **I demanded abruptly. It was a rare occasion I ever used my telepathy, but this girl needed more than these skimmers to be healed. She stared at me dumbfounded for a second before replying.

"I saved a town from a demon." She answered.

**~Pretty stupid move~**

I thought-laughed.

"You're a demon cat, am I correct?" The priestess wondered.

**~Of course, but my demon-ness aside, you need help~ **I replied.

"My soul collector are enough." She argued.

**~They're taking too long~**

I remarked.

"Why do you want to help me?" She asked skeptically.

**~It's not your time. You have important things to do; the hell I know what~**

I explained with a cat grin. **~Stay here.** **I'll get something to help~ **I instructed, before padding off back to Rin and the others. Sesshomaru would probably kill me for what I was going to too, and I had no idea if it was worth it. I probbed the priestess's mind for her name before she was too far away; Kikyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Tsuki POV)**

I could believe I was doing this for some priestess I'd only known for less than five minutes. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were still asleep, so this might've just worked out; _might._ I walked silently up to Sesshomaru; his sword- the Tenseiga- was resting firmly in its sheath. The sword that could bring someone back from the dead only once. Okay. How was I going to do this? The sword was twice my length, and almost my weight; it would be physically impossible for me to get it out with my bare paws. So I had a plan B. I stared at the sword and concentrated deeply as I did so.

After a moment Tenseiga began to glow a bright violet as I used my telekinetic powers to lift it with out a sound. When it was completely out of the sheath I set it on the ground a few feet away from where I was sitting in the direction of where Kikyo was. She totally owed me for this... I padded up to the sword and stared at it for a brief second before remembering what I had to do. Taking the red ribbon-like thing attached to the handle in my mouth I dragged it all the way back over to where the injured priestess was resting. The soul collectors had gone to find more souls to help her, but she was still incredibly weak.

"Where did you get that?" She asked me, eyeing the sword with a surprised look.

**~I'm…uh… borrowing it~** I replied with a hint of sheepishness in my telepathic tone.

"Is that not the Tenseiga of Sesshomaru?" She questioned.

**~Geez you're a smart priestess~ **I indirectly sighed.

"Thank you, but how do you plan on wielding it?" Kikyo wondered. To answer her, I began to glow a moonlight-colored light, and I immerged from the light in my demon form; a girl that looked eighteen in a purple kimono with a pure white crescent moon the stomach area, the same colored eyes I had in my cat form, jet black hair with silver streaks, a light silver cat ear, a light brown cat ear, a black cat tail with a light silver tip, a pale, silky skin.

"Impressive." She grinned weakly. I smiled back before picking up the Tenseiga and wielding it before the badly injured girl. The sword began to shine with a blue aura and as it did so did Kikyo.(Don't ask me how it worked. I honestly have no clue.) After a while of the two glowing, Kikyo got to her feet and looked at me eye-to-eye.

"You have helped me greatly, but I don't even know your name." She said gratefully.

"Tsuki. Good luck with whatever your doing." I wished on her.

"You'll be the one who needs luck if you don't return that sword to its owner." Kikyo warned, before walking off. She was right; we all know Sesshomaru would kill me if he woke up with his sword missing.

"Well, well, well. What's this?" A sly voice chimed from the night sky. Damn it! Was I ever going to relax before dawn?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Tsuki POV)**

"Well, well, well. What's this?" A sly voice chimed from the night sky. I turned and looked up instantly with my hand clenched tightly on Sesshomaru's sword; even though I knew it wasn't good for battling. A woman was in the air above me standing on a giant feather. I stared at her intently; her name was Kagura.

"Are you going to say something or look at me like a stalker?" She snapped quiet rudely. You know that little voice in your head that tells you want to do? Mine was saying this: _"Run. Like. Hell"_. So of course, you know I had to. I was out of there before you could say 'wow. that was fast'. But Kagura was in front of me even faster.

"You can't outrun me." She laughed, but I was already running in the opposite direction. Suddenly, a blast of wind cut my leg, making me fall face-first into the dirt.

"Ow…" I muttered stupidly.

"I thought cats landed on their feet." She taunted.

"Shut. Up." I said slowly, glaring at her.

"You're either very determined or very, very stupid." Kagura laughed, coming to stand in front of me.

"Feh, maybe I'm both, bitch." I hissed. Making big rock behind her rise into the air, I threw it right at her. But because of my position I only hit her arm, though it was a really hard hit.

"OW! Damn it!" She cursed loudly, grabbing her arm with her good one and falling to her knees.

"Never mess with a psychic cat demon." I warned. Trying to get to my feet, but failing. I looked back at my legs and gasped. My left foot was practically severed.

"Ha, can't walk with only one good foot." She laughed, getting back up to her feet easily.

"You're so damn lucky that rock missed." I growled.

"You're so damn lucky I have to keep you alive." She retorted.

"Kagura!" A familiar voice snapped.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She said, fakely sweet.

"Go. Now." He demanded holding his other sword.

"You know I'd never pick a fight with the all mighty demon lord." She praised. He just glared at her, his golden-amber eyes as cold as ice. She stared back at him for a moment, her sly smile fading quickly before she flew off on her giant feather thing.

"Here's your sword back." I sighed tossing the Tenseiga toward him weakly.

"Why did you steal it?" He questioned simply.

"Borrowed; I was gonna return the stupid thing. I healed an injured women." I explained. He just turned around and walked back to where the others were sleeping.

"Well, are you coming?" He called back. I stared at him for a moment.

"Um, my leg?" I said gesturing toward my unusable foot. He just stood there, still expecting me to follow. I began to glow my moonlight color and I became a cat again. My leg was completely healed and still would be if I changed back. I ran after the dog demon, quickly catching up to him.

"Why did you save Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

**~My purpose as a demon is to lead the souls of dead humans to the after life after they've lived until it was there ****time. It wasn't Rin's.~ **I explained telepathically since I couldn't speak human as a cat.

"Milord, is all good?" Jaken wondered once we arrived back at the momentary camp. Sesshomaru nodded simply. He looked down at me for a few moments, and I knew what he meant. I began to glow for the third time and changed into my demon form.

"Tsuki?" Rin said my name looking up at my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm a cat demon." I smiled sheepishly.

"Are you still going to stay with us?" She asked me.

"If it doesn't displease the lord." I grinned jokily with a mock curtsy at Sesshomaru.

"As I said before, stay out of my way." He replied.

"Of course." I agreed with a hint of sarcasm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Tsuki POV)**

"You don't have to carry me, Tsuki." Rin urged as I carried her piggy-back style.

"Of course I don't have to. I _want_ to." I corrected with a warm smile. I'd thought it would be something new compared to sitting on Ah-Un's back.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She asked me.

"If I was unsure would I be doing it?" I remarked. Rin stopped questioning me after that and we continued walking. After a while, I was starting to get bored, but that ended when a village came in to view on the horizon.

"It looks like a village of war men." I pointed out as we got closer. "We should be ready for someone to attack us."

"Why would someone attack us?" Rin wondered.

"Foolish girl, we're demons! Most humans don't take so lightly to us." Jaken snapped at her matter-o-factly.

"Shut up, imp. She just a child." I countered with a slight hiss.

"Why I never! You are travel with us as a guest; you have no right to-" He started began to rant, only to have Sesshomaru stop him with a single glare.

"You there!" A peasant man demanded. Only Rin glanced in the random guy's direction.

"Stop!" Another shouted, but we kept moving through until they finally decided to block our path.

"We're only passing through. Move and we'll leave." I explained simply.

"Demons are not welcome in this village." The first man stated.

"Look, it's pretty simple. Let us pass, no one gets hurt, and we're gone." I tried again. The two just drew their swords.

"Can we just avoid killing them and force ourselves through?" I asked Sesshomaru. He nodded briefly before making a whip-like thing appear from one of his claws and pushing the two men out of our way so we could continue. Suddenly the second man got back to his feet and charged at us. I set Rin on Ah-Un's back and pulled out the dagger I kept in my belt that only appeared in my demon form. I stabbed his arm which caused him to drop the sword he was wielding and fall to his knees, clutching the wound with his good arm.

"We're leaving." I hissed before walking back over to the others. "Arrogant idiots." I muttered. After a couple minutes we were on the opposite side of the village.

"Are you hungry Rin?" I wondered.

"Uh, a little." She answered.

"Catch." I stated before tossing a slightly burnt fish to her.

"How did you get this?" She questioned.

"I took it from a market stand while the owner of it was cowering somewhere." I reply with a smile. "I took three more too." I put in, showing her a rope that had three fat, cooked fish on it. "They should last 'til tomorrow."

"Thank you!" She cheered happily before eating the fish I'd given her. You know that good feeling you get from helping someone? I loved that. Then I remembered something as a faint breeze blew in my face. Kagura; she was still going to be after me. I saw it in her eyes before she left. The question was why, and what for.

"Sesshomaru? You knew Kagura. W-" I started.

"She's an incarnation of Naraku, the reason we're traveling." He explained, interrupting me. Wonderful…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Tsuki POV)**

We'd stopped for as rest a few hours after we'd left the village, when the sun had set below the horizon. Rin and I were at a stream close to where we were resting.

"Are you good at catching fish?" She asked me, standing knee-deep in the water.

"Yeah, sure." I answered, getting to my feet. I'd learned a couple years ago. I stepped into the water carefully trying not to disturb the water as much as possible.

This stream was _full_ of fish; I'm not kidding. Standing perfectly still, arched over the water as a fish swam by, I flung my hands into the water quickly; sinking my claws into a fish as I did so.

"Gotcha!" I cheered. Throwing it onto the bank.

"Good job!" Rin praised happily. After we'd caught four fish, we set them in the grass to carry back to the others later, and then Rin and I sat on the bank with our feet dipped in the water to relax.

"It's starting to get dark huh?" Rin said to break the silence.

"Yeah, but I can see at night." I reassured her.

"It that because you're a cat?" She wondered. I nodded before lying back against the ground with my hands rested on the back of my head. Finally, I could relax…

"Hello again, little kitty." A feminine voice laughed; oh crap, not her again. I reached for my dagger quickly.

"Get lost, Kagura!" I demanded harshly. She just chuckled lightly though her fan thing. Then, rather abruptly, a wave of pain came over me. It hurt so much I clutched the sides of my head and fell to my knees.

"Tsuki! What's wrong?" Rin asked, scared.

"I haven't even touched you and you're begging for mercy." Kagura mocked. Why hadn't I noticed it earlier?

"Her soul… It's pained and tormented." I managed to explain, trying to make it so only Rin heard it, but Kagura did too, and it only made the pain worse.

"Kagura, get… get out of here now. You soul is killing me." I hesitated. I had minor connection to souls I got familiar with, the soul feels pain and I feel pain, but only when it's really bad.

"Are you kidding?" She snapped.

"Do I _LOOK_ like I kidding?" I growled harshly. Suddenly, I blacked out, and the last thing I heard was Rin crying out my name.

...

When I came to, I still felt really groggy as my eyes fluttered open. Someone was carrying me; I couldn't tell who though, until my vision began to clear.

"Sesshomaru?" I called out weakly.

"Feh. Don't confuse me with that jackass." A slightly familiar voice remarked; Inuyasha.

"Wait, are you that cat that was with him early?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Can I put her down now?" the half demon questioned rudely.

"Set her on Kirara's back." Sango offered. Then Inuyasha set me on down on a giant cat; Kirara's true form, I guessed.

"Tsuki are you okay?" Kirara asked me.

"Yeah, thanks for carrying me." I smiled.

"Whatever." Inuyasha stated.

"Not you, stupid. Kirara." I corrected harshly.

"No problem." Kirara grinned.

"You can speak cat?" Shippo asked.

"Um, I am a _cat _demon." I grinned at the young kitsune, twitching my cat ears.

"Thank you for helping her." Rin told Kagome gratefully. I had just noticed she was there. Sesshomaru, Ah-Un, and Jaken were there too. These six must have brought me back to them. I slid off of Kirara's back so I could just lean against her instead.

"What happened to Kagura?" I asked for anyone to answer.

"She left after we showed up." Miroku answered, eyeing me with a perverted look.

"Don't get any thoughts monk. I can read minds." I hissed mockingly. He stopped looking at me instantly, only to turn to Sango who was glaring at him.

"He's always like that around girls." Kirara smirked.

"Oh is he?" I asked with a sly look at the monk. "I thought those who entered the ways of religion were under a vow of chastity."

"Well, you see…" He started with a sweat-drop. These six weren't so bad, Inuyasha's rudeness aside. I couldn't see why Sesshomaru was putting distance between him and them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Tsuki POV)**

"You must have a lot of self-pride." I stated. It was the night after Inuyasha and his friends saved me from Kagura. Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were asleep, so it was only Sesshomaru and I. We'd found a cave to stay in for the night; it was big enough to hold all of us and still have room. He looked at me, but didn't reply.

"To hate your own kin because of his blood." I added in.

"His _blood_ is tainted with humanity." He said with a hint of anger.

"Rin's _fully_ human." I pointed out.

"She's different." He argued.

"I know." I breathed.

"If you knew why point it out?" the dog demon wondered.

"To test you. You're an unpredictable demon, Sesshomaru. That's good when dealing with enemies, but even _you_ need someone who cares."

"You don't know me." He muttered coldly after slight hesitation.

"I know more than you might think." I sighed sympathetically. "You know, admitting you have fear can prove you're brave."

"What?" He questioned.

"Brave enough to not let other seal your heart with coldness." I explained looking deeply into his golden-amber eyes. More silence.

"…What I want to know is why _you_ couldn't stop Kagura." He finally broke the quiet. I blushed a little before I replied, looking down at the ground.

"Her soul was in severe pain. Emotionally she was weak and tormented, and I can feel that pain if it's that bad and if I get familiar with it." I explained before looking up at him. "I've never seen someone in that much pain." I added. Suddenly I was pulled into Rin's memory, but it was only in flashing images; fire, blood, tears, wolves, and deaths. I returned to reality backing up against the wall of the cave abruptly, practically hyperventilating.

"God, that kid has one messed up passed." I murmured wearily. Sesshomaru was staring at me with a 'what-the-hell-just-happened' look. "It's nothing." I stated seriously. He didn't pester me with anymore questions after that; he knew if I wanted to tell him I would have. That's when Rin then stretched awake.

"Mm… Hi Tsuki." She greeted.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled kindly. I changed into my cat form and curled up next to Rin comfortable so we both could sleep.

**(Kagura POV)**

How could that demon- that girl- make me feel so uncomfortable like that?

"Her soul… It's pained and tormented."

That cat girl's words still rang in my head. I could have brought her back with me if Inuyasha and his stupid little friends hadn't shown up. Naraku would think I was useless if he learned I couldn't bring her to him without killing her. The powers she had could give him such a greater advantage over his enemies, and even though I didn't want that, I had to follow out his order. Just damn it all. What did Tsuki even mean by what she had said? Wait, I already knew; she meant how much I yearned to be free from Naraku. She was emotionally and mentally strong, she had what Naraku wanted, and Sesshomaru was on her side. Could I use that to my advantage? Maybe. I'd have to keep that in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Tsuki POV)**

We had stopped again in the middle of the woods near a small river so we could get some food and water. I was in my cat form looking for something to eat while Rin was in the water fishing. Then I noticed a robin pecking at the grass, so I slowly crept up on the bicolor bird. Until suddenly, a wolf leaped out of the brush and scared it off; it was skin-and-bone thin and small enough to still be considered a pup.

"Idiot!" I cursed in cat. He growled at me with teeth bared, and I let out a low hiss and clawed at his muzzle, leaving four slightly deep scars. The wolf pup took a step back then ran away the direction he came from. What a wuss… I looked off for more prey, but out of nowhere a hand grabbed me by the scruff and yanked me into the air.

"You're gonna pay for messing with my wolf." A guy's voice warned; great, a wolf _demon_. Just what I needed.

_**~How's it my fault that pup was so stupid he couldn't catch a damn thing?~ **_I snapped telepathically.

"What did you s-" He started, only to stop when something caught his attention. I smelled the air quickly; it was Inuyasha and his friends. They were a couple minutes away. "I'll deal with you later." He threatened, running off in the blink of an eye. I kinda wanted to see Kirara, so I ran off in the direction I scented them. The wolf demon was already there when I arrived; he was flirting with Kagome.

_**~Hey guys!~ **_I greeted happily. Kirara was the first to look over to me; she was in her bigger form.

"What's up?" She mewed.

"Just traveling. Do you know him?" I wondered. looking over at the wolf demon that was too busy being goo-goo eyed over the young priestess to notice I was there.

"Yeah, that's Koga. He's in love with Kagome, though I don't think she feels the same way." The two-tailed cat demon smirked.

"Hi, Tsuki!" Kagome grinned, looking away from Koga, and toward me.

"You!" Koga snarled.

"You've met?" Kagome asked him with an oblivious smile.

_**~Oh yeah, we've met. Isn't that right Koga?~**_ I chimed mischievously.

"Why you little…" he muttered for only me to here. Then, I changed back into my demon form, which caught the wolf boy off guard.

"Any closer to finding Naraku?" I asked Inuyasha.

"Why should I tell you?" The stubborn hanyou. "I shouldn't even let you stay here, what with you being with Sesshomaru and all!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stated ineffectively.

"Hell, for all I know you could be trying to trick us into-" He went on.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted, then InuYasha plowed head first into the ground.

"Actually, I scented you guys coming and decided to say hi after one of the big bad wolf demon's wolves scared off something I was hunting." I corrected his suspicions. "By the way Koga, if you still want to 'deal' with me, I'm always up for an easy win." I added. Kagome was giving Koga a look that said 'what did you do?', but he ignored it and stared me down.

"I think I _will _fight you!" He challenged, getting into a fighting stance.

"Tsuki!" I heard Rin's voice call. I looked back to see she was coming over with three fish.

"Bye you six. I'll fight you later Koga." I said before running off to meet up with Rin, but rather fast he dashed in front of me.

"We fight now. Unless you're too much of a scaredy cat." He mocked. I noticed Rin stop dead in her tracks once she noticed Koga. Koga's wolves were the ones from Rin's memory, and it was obvious she didn't have a good experience with him either.

"Fine. But I'm definitely gonna kick your ass." I hissed, unsheathing my dagger. He charged at me almost faster than I could react. Leaping into the air, I can back down and wrapped my arms around

his neck as I landed on him.

"Get off me!" He demanded, running even faster, but I held on. That's when I noticed something glowing in his legs. Okay… forming a plan. I threw my dagger right on the glow in his right leg, and it hit the target, causing Koga to trip, so I put all my weight on his back; pushing him to the ground

with my feet. It look like that sit thing Kagome had done to Inuyasha.

"Woo! Good job!" Inuyasha cheered; he really must've hated Koga.

"Shut up mutt!" Koga mutter through the dirt.

"How did you know to strike his legs?" Sango wondered curiously.

"Uh… They kinda glowed?" I explained sheepishly.

"You could see his jewel shards?" Kagome gasped.

"They were jewel shards?" I asked dumbly.

"Can you get off me now?" Koga demanded.

"Only if you admit I kicked your ass." I taunted.

"No!" He argued.

"I've got time, right Rin?" I smiled, looking over to my human friend who seemed to relax a bit

since Koga was pinned.

"Well, until Lord Sesshomaru comes looking for us." She replied.

"Good. Say it." I grinned slyly, looking down at the wolf demon.

"No!" He yelled.

"Say it."

"_No_!"

"Say it."

"NO!"

"We might be here a while then." I reminded him.

"I'm not gonna say it!" He countered.

"Then at least admit I'm badass." I compromised.

"You're badass." He mumbled.

"Thank you." I stated with fake gratefulness before I leaped off him and landed next to

Rin. "Now was that so hard?" I mocked after he got up.

"Shut it." He snapped.

"Come on. Bye!" I called to Inuyasha and his friends before walking back to Sesshomaru with Rin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(Tsuki POV)**

"Where were you?" Sesshomaru demanded as soon as we got back.

"We back now aren't we?" I retorted.

"Where. Were. You." He repeated with a hint more harshness.

"Fighting a wolf demon with half a brain and even less battle skills." I explained, climbing up into a tree and sitting on the second lowest branch. Then, he intentionally sent me one of his thoughts.

_I was there. Don't try lying to me._

_**~Stalker~ **_I replied back telepathically for only him to hear. He stared at me for only a moment before he turned to Jaken.

"Get ready to continue traveling." He ordered the little imp.

"Yes, of course milord!" Jaken agreed, taking his staff in one hand and getting ready to take Ah-Un's reins in the other.

"Right when I get back…" I muttered, jumping back down to the ground.

"You should be grateful to travel with my lord! He should not have to put up with your annoying disrespect!" Jaken ranted. I kicked him over as I walked over to Rin.

"You should remember I'm twice your size." I countered, helping Rin up onto Ah-Un's back.

"Thank you." Rin smiled.

"No prob." I grinned back. A flash of movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I immediately turned in the direction of it; I think Sesshomaru saw it to because he had grabbed hold of Tokijin's handle. Suddenly something swooped down and hoisted Rin off of Ah-Un's saddle in an instant, causing her to let a practically ear-shattering scream. Without thinking I grabbed my dagger and leaped into the air after it. It was a demon kid inside a floating barrier; he had long dull light purple hair, cold indigo eyes, a white outfit, and he wielded a thin black staff with a sharp blade at the end.

"Let go of her!" I demanded, stabbing my dagger into the barrier only to fail; it only managed to get

about an inch in there, allowing me to hang on to it.

"Then come with me quietly." He ordered; his voice was as cold as his eyes. Rin's safety or mine…

"Damn you… Fine." I agreed, mumbling the first part. He dropped her and I mean literally dropped her, luckily she fell safely onto Ah-Un's saddle when he struggled to get beneath her.

_**~Thank you~ **_I praised telepathically. Both of his heads looked up at me with a 'your welcome' expression on their faces. But then, I was absorbed into the small barrier; alone inside of it with this demon boy.

"Who sent you?" I hissed.

"No one. I work on my own terms." He stated, turning his back to me. Then I read his thought again and got this;

_At least I got her before that damned Naraku._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**(Tsuki POV)**

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the sixth time. He gave me a _very _pissed off look.

"No." He stated way more calmly than he looked before he faced away from me again. I wonder if this barrier thing was only demon proof… Silently, I began to glow until my cat form immerged. When I was in my cat form my demon-ness was undetectable. With all my strength, I pushed myself through the barrier. Fortunately for me, we were low in the tree tops to avoid detection so I just landed on one of the branches. I looked from far back as Hakudoshi looked behind him and noticed I was missing with a started.

_**~Amateur!~**_

I laughed telepathically, before I quickly climbed down onto the ground, and ran in the direction opposite of the way the little demon boy had been taking me. If I kept heading this way, I would eventually run into Rin and the other. I raced as fast as my four paws could carry me; my lungs and heart pumping hard against my ribcage. Suddenly the barrier-along with Hakudoshi- appeared in front of me and I skidded to an immediate stop.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" He chided.

_**~Did you really think I would give up that easily?~ **_I retorted before I changed into my demon form again. "Tell Kagura I said hi." I smiled slyly, before I raced off to the left, leaped up into the trees, then jumped my way through the branches. I didn't stop or even slow down; I just kept running. Nothing was going to stop me from getting back to the others. But then, suddenly, I felt something strike through my right thigh, and before I fell to the ground from tripping I whirled around and grabbed

the closest branch, hanging by one arm. That little brat had stabbed be straight through my leg.

"Damn." I muttered through the pain. He came up to me, grabbed the long handle of his blade and

pulled it back through, which hurt about a thousand times worst, causing me to scream. I let go of the branch too, and hit the ground below hard enough to knock me out cold.

...

When I came to, my head was throbbing like all hell was loose inside it.

"You're finally awake." A familiar voice mumbled; Kagura. That explained the headache. I looked up to see that the wind sorceress was about seven feet away from me sitting on a small boulder.

"Where am I?" I demanded, looking utterly pathetic as I lay there on the ground too weak to even sit up.

"Naraku's hideout." She stated simply, not daring to meet my bicolored eyes.

"He put you on guard duty because he knew I'd be weak around you." I stated; it wasn't a question.

"So what if I am?" She snapped.

"You can lie and act all you want Kagura. I'll know the truth no matter what." I remarked in a murmur.

"You'll never get out of here alive." Kagura sighed with a hint of sorrow in her eyes. "Naraku plans to absorb you're powers."

"Can he do that if I'm dead?" I asked.

"No. What does it matter though?" She replied. To answer her question, I pulled out my dagger.

"You not going to…" She trailed off surprised.

"I'm not going to let him have my powers." I stated before I brought the dagger to my throat slowly.

"Tsuki!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(Tsuki POV)**

"Tsuki!" I heard Sesshomaru's voice call my name. I looked over at in the direction I had heard him

with surprise; he had found me, which meant he had been looking for me, which meant he actually cared…

"How did you get past Naraku's barrier?" Kagura asked in pure shock. He glared at her coldly with an 'it-doesn't-matter' look.

"Sesshomaru, what a nice surprise seeing you here." An icy cold voice laughed. A demon stood behind Sesshomaru. He had long, jet-black hair, pale skin, a purple, blue, white, and yellow colored outfit, dark red eyes, and heavy silver armor; this obviously must've been Naraku.

"Shall we fight?" Naraku grinned slyly in a tone that made my skin crawl. Sesshomaru said nothing,

he only unsheathed Tokijin and got into a battle-ready stance. Naraku made the first move. He grew a

large tentacle-like appendage then launched it toward the dog demon lord. Sesshomaru dodged and

sliced the tentacle right in half with his sword. Naraku countered the move by flinging a new tentacle

at Sesshomaru; make that _three _new tentacles. Sesshomaru barely dodged the first one, and managed to destroy the other two.

"You have to help him Kagura." I muttered since I was at a loss for strength. She looked down at me from her seven-foot-away rock, but she didn't replied, she just stared at me with a mix of surprise and dismay in her eyes.

_**~Kagura. You're the only one strong enough who can~**_ I urged, using my telepathy so I didn't sound as weak was I truly was. She grabbed her fan slowly with one hand before her thoughts reached me.

_Change into your cat form and get the hell out of here._

_**~I'm not leaving you alone with that bastard~**_ I snapped.

_And I can't get near him with out killing you._

She argued with sincere care. I gave her a weak smile before I began to glow, but I wasn't changing into my cat form; it was my true demon form. Okay, so picture a lioness, give it my coloring in my small cat form, give it slightly long canine teeth and dagger sharp claws, and finally double it in size; that was my true form. If I died today, I would sure as hell die fighting. Kagura gaped at me in shock and even a little fear. I wasn't as connected to souls in my true form, so I could fight with Kagura here even though I wasn't as my strongest.

_**~Ready?~**_ I checked with the wind sorceress. She shook off her dumbfounded state before nodding her reply. _**~You're not alone Sesshomaru~** _I reassured him. He looked over at me for a brief moment before the dog demon was locked into battle with Naraku again.

I was right when I said he couldn't fight this alone, but that aside, I charged toward Naraku with my claws unsheathed and my fangs bared viciously, which would be a very intimidated sight if you weren't a very strong demon. Kagura, although I could tell she was really against it, sliced her master with her dance of dragon. I clawed off his arms with ease, except it didn't matter; they just as easily grew back.

"Fools, slice me all you want, but I have no true body." He taunted, but suddenly he froze dead in his tracks. Why? Because I have awesome telekinetic powers!

"What the..." He trailed off, only to have that confusion turn to rage. "Release me you damned wrench!" He growled.

**_~Not with that_ attitude~** I mocked. Everyone acted like that when I did this in a fight, but that didn't mean I was going to let him go that easily. Abruptly, out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down at it, which broke my concentration on Naraku causing me to lose my control over his movement. Suddenly, I involuntarily changed back into my humanoid demon form. An all-too-familiar blade was piercing right through my chest; which included my heart.

"Hakudoshi…" I muttered out wearily, barely even able to breath. The demon boy was floating above me in his barrier; of course, he had stabbed me. Everyone came to a stand still after that; even Naraku. Crap… I was... I was dying. Naraku left the scene, since I was the only one he was after, and now I was no use to him. Hakudoshi left to, all he wanted was to kill me to prevent Naraku from having any chance of getting stronger; of course it looked like he had _saved_ Naraku.

"Tsuki…" Kagura whispered sadly. Sesshomaru walked up to me slowly, and reached for his Tenseiga. But it was too little too late.

"Sesshomaru, I need to tell you something." I barely managed to say. He came a little closer to me so he could hear, and I could see the littlest tiny bit off sadness in his usually cold amber eyes. "Closer." I urged. He came a little closer, and I knew if I asked him to come any closer he'd get suspicious. So, with all the little ounce of strength I had left, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine; I had kissed him. And what made me cry tears of joy was the fact that he had kissed me back.

_**~I love you Sesshomaru. Take good care of Rin~**_ I said telepathically before the world turned black and I faded away from reality. From life. But there was one last thing I heard faintly before I finally left this world;

_I love you too…_

_**THE END :' )**_


End file.
